


Kaleidoscope

by TocaMorirLento



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy, Memories, Rewind - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Vampires, Zurena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TocaMorirLento/pseuds/TocaMorirLento
Summary: Maca´s time as a human finally comes to an end.  And in her lasts breaths, in the mortal world, she relives her life.Reviveing in the arms of vampire Zulema.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Out of all the things mankind owns; Love, the most delicate thing of all, did not sway for one second. Unlike the life of nature that dies year and year around, turning from spring into summer, from summer into autum and from autum eventually into winter where it looses it´s shine, their peculiar love for each other did never falter.

It had been the fate of the living that the once blond woman, resting in Zulema´s arms, had grown old and frail with each turn of the seasons.

Her inevitable fate that, after a long and happy life, the white of the woman’s hair had announced her own winter breaking in.

They had felt the cold sneaking into her bones, as the snow gently falling around them buried them deeper and deeper with each passing year. And just like those brittle ice crystals she would fall too. Laying her body and soul to rest eventually.

Yes. It was only a matter of hours now, until her life on earth was to come to an definite end. But her lover had remained, forgotten by time. Not one day older than the day they’ve met. And perhaps that was all that mattered.


	2. The turning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

For a last time, Zulema had brought her lover up here. Now, on top of their caravan the two fellows sat tightly intervened, not ready to leave one another for good.

The raven haired's eyes filled with a melancholic silvery shine, were fixed on the moon. Her light of life. And yet, it was not enough. It had never been enough. As each one of them had only lived half a life. One in the dark one in the light, for one would burn when one would wake.

Their lifes were two currents drifting apart.  
And now her lovers time had come.

But it was not up to her to decide to play God, and give or take a life. The last she could ask for was consent for her probable actions. 

Her lovers life and soul ought belong to her until the end. And if it was her wish to go the thorny path to heaven than so shall be it. One thing was for certain, Zulema would not pressure her into anything. As the life Macarena had gifted her was more than enough. The woman in her arms had taken what little Zulema had offered her and made it more valuable. She had given her a story.

Still, her mind was a back and forth, constantly contemplating if it was the right thing to do. Living a life in the immortal world came with a prize...  
Eventually the raiven haired’s gaze faltered and dropped. With a compassionate smile she did after all, asked the fragile woman in her embrace for permission.

A feeble wrinkly old hand slipped up the young body that held her so close until it had reached its destination. A tired smile crept over the woman’s features as she was stroking over her lover’s cheek.

Perchance this was it. Maybe this was all life had had to offer her. And now she could rest. Rest for good. Finally, letting go of the pain life had brought upon her. Stay still. Just waiting in the safe embrace of her love. 

But what if life wasn't that at all. What if they had got it all wrong and had fought for nothing because of life. Life just happens. What if it isn't about the fight in the first place. And what ought to happen shall happen. Would that mean that she could trust the turn of time and   
things will play out on their own? Maybe, just maybe it was time to give in. Give out. Lay and wait and see what happens. She could pass on and fly.

"Remember?" she asked suddenly. Her voice horse and shaky from time and horrors she had seen in her life.  
"Remember what?" The woman in her arms had given her so much. Too much, With no right way to pay her back. Their midnight drives, the parties they’ve gone to and from time to time, their heists, endless summer nights, even the sunrises she had watched from the safe shadows within their Caravan. And a smile painted itself over her face, while she was reminiscing those memories. There was simply too much to remember the one thing Macarena was asking for now. The old woman knew. She smiled.

"Remember... she continued weak. “The night when we lay on the shore just over there? Watching the stars and I said I’ll get old and unsightly?" Her beautiful laugh left the dark between her lips.  
"I told you I’d grow old with you."  
The blond ignored her.  
"You could have run, chosen to chase the night... be you. But you stayed right there, in that moment with me. On pause. Willing to see me age and fade away. And that’s what I told you. I told you I would eventually die, but you said this is our..."

“Maybe.” she repeated the word that had left her lips all those years ago.   
“Maybe...” you will die. She breathed again. It had been so far away, her death. The blond had been young and 80 years seemed so far away. Yet here they were. On top of their home, mourning their lost battle. Ultimately, time had outrun them. But Macarena had lived. She had lived so much... and she would live on.  
“I did die, and I'm still here. I won’t let you fade away. Not if you don’t want to. Let THIS be our forever." In it a promise. If you want to I’ll give it to you. Everything. I don’t have life to give. I don’t have warmth to offer, but I can promise you all the time in the universe...

Nodding slightly, Macarena had understood. This was her finally giving in. Accepting, that her fight against the turn of time was lost. But this loss was all Macarena had ever wanted. A life together. And with teary eyes, unable to form any more words, the old lady, granted her the bite of life and death.

If the old woman was honest she had been afraid of dying for all her life. But since the raven haired beauty had entered hers so many years ago, she had been more afraid of life itself. 

Because although, she might have not seen the demons Zulema had seen, she could see the remnants of her battles. Her life as a painting on her skin, ghosts in her eyes, and seizures of flashbacks in the night. Afraid of letting her live a hurtful life alone, the old woman nodded once more. 

So Zulema repositioned the old woman in her arms and instantly a heavy head rested on her chest. The old woman couldn’t hear the boom boom boom of a heartbeat. She never could. But there was something else. An indescribable silence that washed her body over with complete contentedness. She heard no war drum beating in the other's chest. No, only the calming silence. Tucking her in, keeping her safe from all the pain her weak body was causing her.

Zulema gave her a last kiss. And the smell of her, the taste of her lips, the cold skin on her own seemed to invade her body just like the coldness that had found it's way inside over the years.

She was a trap, but one so beautiful and rare, the old woman was glad she got trapped in this sweet perfume of death.

“I have no life to give, just death. Remember that...” She reminded her.  
“But in that, my love, lays eternal life.”

On it's own Macarena's head rolled to the side, exposing her neck.  
Milky white skin, exposed to the raven haired woman, was glistening in the moonlight. Seducing her with it’s thick artery pulsating faintly with the slowly extinguishing heartbeat of life of the once fair haired beauty.

Our time has come my love... sharp fangs flashed in the silvery moonlight as the young woman slammed her fangs into the dying woman. Not making a sound she was tucked away safely, and with every drop of blood the young vampire feed the woman below her grew a bit younger. She breathed the breath of guilt. Life or rather immortality flooding her wholly. Some drops dribbled down her neck rewinding time in a crimson stream of stories, and the woman losing life lived through their entire lifetime together.  
Like in the turn of a Kaleidoscope, it twisted and turned, reliving old memories in a new light. The light in her honey colored eyes faded away with the last rays of the setting sun as Death took her back to the beginning of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading💕  
> Say hi on Twitter if you want @ TocaMorirLento


End file.
